Le passé et le présent
by WatchMeSailAway
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Alice Cullen. De la période où elle est enfermée dans un asile jusqu'à leur entrée dans la famille Cullen, à Jasper et à elle. Ce n'est pas l'exacte histoire de Alice.


C'est l'histoire d'Alice. De la période à l'asile jusqu'à leur entrée dans la famille Cullen, elle et Jasper.

Je ne possède aucun des personnages, ni l'hisoire. Ils sont à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture !

**1919**

"Pourquoi est-tu là ?"

La voix de l'homme résonne dans la pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par une lampe dégageant une faible lumière. Nous ne sommes que deux, lui et moi. Je ne sais pas qui cet homme est. Il me l'a dit mais je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir. Moi, je suis Mary Alice Brandon.

Je _pense_ être Mary Alice Brandon.

"P...Parce que j'ai...des vi...visions."

Ma voix est faible. Je n'ai pas parlé depuis très longtemps. Peut-être des jours, des semaines ou des mois. Je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir non plus.Je vois l'homme sourire. Je n'aime pas son sourire. Il est ...malveillant, moqueur.

"Non, ce n'est pas exacte. Tu est là parce que tu est _folle_ .", dit l'homme en insistant sur le mot "folle" .

Folle ? Pourquoi ne me croivent-ils pas, eux tous ? Je sais ce que je vois ! Cet homme, aux yeux rouges et à la peau blanche ... Je l'ai vu.

"Et tu sais ce que l'on réserve aux dingues comme toi ?" continua l'homme, en se penchant vers moi.

" les châtiments les plus horribles.", termina-t-il.

**1920**

Ces derniers temps ma vie a été chamboulée. Il y a un homme, très beau et très gentil avec moi, qui est arrivé.

"Bonjour", m'avait-il dit doucement.

J'avais été surprise par la façon dont il me parlait, je n'étais pas habituée à la gentillesse.

"Bonjour.", avais-je répondu.

" Je suis le docteur Belov. C'est moi qui m'occuperait de toi maintenant.", reprit le docteur.

Je le detaillé plus attentivement. Ses cheveux était mi-longs et bruns. Ses yeux était noirs. Mais le plus intriguant, c'était sa peau blanche comme le marbre qui m'était familière. Je l'avais déja vue quelque part ...

J'étais tellement absorbée dans mes pensées que je n'entendis ni ne vit le docteur Belov partir. Ce ne fut que plus tard, dans l'obscurité de ma "chambre", que je me souvins. L'homme aux yeux rouges et à la peau blanche...L'homme que j'avais un jour vu dans une vision ! Le docteur avait la même couleur de peau que l'homme de ma vision .

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

**1922**

J'ouvre mes yeux et je découvre devant moi une chambre, aux murs peints en jaune pâle et aux meubles en bois. Soudain, je ressens une douleur qui me traverse tout le corps. Je me crispe et me roule en boule sur le lit.

Quelque temps plus tard, je décide de me bouger. Et de me rappeller. Qui étais-je ? Cette question fusa dans mon esprit aussi vivement qu'une flêche, et me fit tout autant mal que si elle avait transperçée un endroit de mon corps de sa lame acérée. _Je ne savais pas._ Je n'en avais aucune idée, aucun souvenir. Je me lève et visite un peu la chambre dans laquelle je suis. J'ouvre une porte, qui débouche sur une salle de bain. J'entre et me dirige vers le grand et long miroir, qui me reflète le à la peau blanche. Mes yeux étaient rouges foncés. J'avais de longs cheveux lisses noirs corbeau. Je regardait le reste de mon corps. J'étais vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, un peu sale. C'est là que je vis à mon poignet un bracelet, où était inscrit "_Mary Alice Brandon_ " .Ce nom...Ca devait être le mien ! Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Savoir qui on était était tellement bien. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce détail, car tout autour de moi devint noir et fut remplaçer par des images. C'était un homme, blond, à la peau aussi blanche que la mienne, et aux yeux bordeaux. Il marchait dans une forêt, l'air de ne pas savoir exactement où il voulait aller. Deux secondes plus tard, et c'était fini. Et maintenant, je sus quoi faire. J'irai retrouver cet homme. Je le chercherai et ensuite je ferai je ne sais quoi. Oui.

**1929**

Cela fait 9 ans que je le cherche. Entre-temps, j'ai eu d'autres visions. J'ai vu une sorte de famille. Le chef était un homme blond et au visage très calme. Ensuite, il y avait une femme aux cheveux caramels, au visage très doux. Un jeune homme, cheveux blond vénitiens. Il avait un don lui aussi. Il lisait dans les pensées. Après, un homme très grand et très musclée, bruns. Et en dernier une femme d'une grande beauté, bonde. Ils avaient tous la peau blanche. Mais plus étrange, c'était la couleur de leur yeux. Ils étaient jaunes dorés. Et j'ai vu de quoi ils se nourrisaient. D'animaux. Et pas d'humains. Depuis ce jour-là, je décida de m'essayer à cette alimentation. L'idée de boire du sang humain me répugnait, même si je le faisait quand même, soif oblige. Et tous comme ces personnes aux yeux topazes, mes yeux devinrent de la même couleur. Dans une autre vision, j'avais appris le nom de l'homme blond aux yeux bordeaux. Il s'appelait Jasper. Et à savoir pourquoi, un drôle de sentiment m'envahissait à chaque fois que je pensais à lui ou le voyait dans une vision. Encore autre chose à propos de lui : il pouvait manipuler les émotions des autres. Il s'en servait pour attirer des humains parfois...

Puis un jour, je le trouvas. Je l'attendais dans un bar, un soir de pluie. Quand il me vit, il s'avança vers moi et s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi. Son visage exprimait une grande émotion.

"Tu m'as fait attendre", lui dis-je, de ma voix douce et enfantine.

Je le regardais. Il était grand, mince mais musclé. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient jusqu'a ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient toujours bordeaux. Il était très beau.

"D...Désolé, m'dame", balbutia-t-il d'une voix grave et chaude.

Je souris doucement. Il s'excusait alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, alors que je lui aurait pardonné toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il auraient faites. Je descendais de la chaise où j'étais assise et lui prenait la main.

"Veux-tu venir avec moi ?", lui demandais-je, sachant déja sa réponse.

"D'accord", répondit-il.

Il n'avait aucune raison de partir avec une inconnue, et pourtant il venait. Cela ne fit que renforcer le sentiment inconnu que j'éprouvais pour lui.

**1930**

Durant cette année, nous avons parcourus l'Amérique en quête de cette famille que j'avais vue dans ma vision. Il n'avais jamais rien refusé.

Un jour que nous étions autour d'un feu, je lui demandais, pelotennée sur moi-même :

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?"

"Fais tout quoi ?", m'avais t-il demander.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepter de me suivre, pour rejoindre une famille que tu n'as jamais vue, dont l'alimentation ne te convient pas du tout, et dont tu ne connais que ce qu'une cinglée de voyante t'en a dit ? Tu m'as suivie sans poser aucune question, aucune objection, rien !"

Il mis un certain temps avant de répondre, me regardant de ses yeux rouges, un peu effrayants mais remplis de tendresse.

" En te rencontrant, j'ai ressentis un sentiment nouveau, que je n'avais jamais connais ni chez quelqu'un, ni en moi. Tu dégageais tellement de confiance, tu étais tellement minuscule, que personne ne pourrait se méfier de toi et refuser une demande de ta part.", me répondit-il enfin.

Moi, minuscule ? Non mais ! Je préferais garder mon indignation pour ce propos en moi.

"C'est tout ?", demandais-je, curieuse.

"Oui."

"Ah. Et..qu'est ce que c'était ce... sentiment que... tu as ressentit ?"

Là, il me regarda curieusement. Mais bon, une amie a bien le droit de poser ce genre de question, hein ?

" Un sentiment de...",commença Jasper.

Il s'interrompu, l'air de se demander si il devait me le dire ou pas. J'attendais quelques secondes, mais comme il n'avait toujours pas répondu, et peu patiente que j'étais, je criais :

" Alors, c'était quoi ?! Accouche !"

Il rigola, une lueur amusée s'alluma dans ses yeux. Soupirant, il dit :

" Un sentiment ...d'amour."

Je fus surprise et em même temps, contente. Surprise parce qu'il venait de m'avouer qu'il éprouvait des sentiments, contente parce que j'avais enfin le nom du sentiment inconnu que je ressentait depuis que je l'avais vu dans ma vision. L'amour...Relevant la tête, baissée depuis sa déclaration, je constatait qu'il me fixait d'un oeil perçant. Visiblement, il attendait une réaction de ma part. Je pris une inspiration inutile.

"Oh...Ah.", repondis-je, laconique.

"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?", s'exclama Jasper, un peu agacé.

"Bah quoi ? Parle m'en un peu plus, de ce sentiment, si tu veux que je dise autre chose !", rétorquais-je.

Jasper sourcilla, toujours agacé. Mais il répondit quand même :

" Très bien. Je me sens bien en ta présence. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi une seule seconde. Je ne peux pas arrêter de te regarder un instant. Je ne peux pas cesser de m'inquiéter pour toi, même quand il n'y a pas de raison. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."

Il avait sortit ce discours à toute vitesse. Ouah. Soudain, je me rendis compte à quel point j'aimais Jasper. Et lui aussi il m'aimait ! Si j'aurais pu sans me faire remarquer, j'aurais sautiller sur place tellement j'étais contente.

" Et pour finir, je t'aime.", termina t-il.

J'adore ce mot !

"Euh...Tu sais, j'suis rassurée là.", dis-je.

"Pourquoi ?", demanda Jasper, plus patient que moi.

"Parce que j'avais peur d'être la seule à éprouver ça.", répondis-je pour seule réponse.

Le visage de Jasper s'illumina d'un sourire et il s'avança vers moi. S'agenouillant devant moi, il prit mon visage dans ses mains et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, froides et tendres.

**1932**

Ca y est ! Nous avons trouvés la famille vegétarienne. J'ai eu une vision d'eux, dans une maison en Alaska. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de bouger pour un certain temps. Nous avions toqués à la porte, et la femme aux cheveux caramels nous avez ouvert. Son visage était perplexe.

"Carlisle !", appela t-elle.

Un homme blond arriva à la porte. Je le reconnus comme le chef. Son visage à lui exprimait la curiosité et la méfiance. Quoi de plus normal ? Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Jasper, pour lui signifiait de commencer à parler. Il le comprit, et prit la parole :

" Bonjour. Je m'appele Jasper et voici ma compagne Alice"

Nous avions convenu de m'appeller Alice, un jour. C'était plus court. Le seul mot qui me fit une drôle de sensation était "compagne". Nous avions beau être "officiellement" ensemble, je ne m'y étais toujours pas habituée.

"Bonjour", saluais-je doucement.

Le chef parla à son tour :

" Bonjour. Je suis Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmée. Vous avez l'air d'avoir fait un long voyage. Entrez donc."

Son visage avait presque perdu sa méfiance. La curiosité y était encore par contre. Nous entrâmes, et nous arrivâmes dans un salon très agréable, où se tenait 3 autres personnes. La femme blonde, l'homme brun et l'autre homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Carlisle s'adressa à ses enfants :

" Voici Jasper et sa compagne Alice. Alice et Jasper, voici nos trois "enfants", Rosalie, Emmett et Edward."

Rosalie était la jeune femme blonde, Emmett l'homme brun et Edward le roux. Ils nous saluèrent d'un bonjour que nous leur renvoyames.

" Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui vous amènent ici ?", reprit Carlisle.

" Et bien, Alice a...des visons. Elle vous a vu un jour, et nous avons décidés de venir vous voir, car nous voudrions vous demander quelque chose.", dit Jasper.

"Des visions ?", s'étonna Carlisle.

Jasper se tourna vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard si je voulais répondre. Je commença alors :

"Oui. Je vois le présent et le futur. Et Jasper peut manipuler les émotions des gens"

Ils étaient étonnés. Le chef continua :

" Vous faites un couple étonnant. Et quelle est votre demande ?"

" Est ce que vous accepteriez de nous...acceuillir dans votre famille ?, demanda mon compagnon, prudemment.

Tout les visages prirent une expression étonnés, sauf celui d'Esmée, qui se fendit en un sourire chaleureux.

"Oh Carlisle ! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser. Ils n'ont pas de famille et ils sont tout aussi jeunes que Edward, Rosalie et Emmett. Surtout Alice. Nous pouvons bien les acceuillir ?", demanda Esmée.

Carlisle parut hésiter. Puis, il se tourna vers ses enfants et leur demanda :

"Etes-vous d'accord pour que Jasper et Alice fassent partis de notre famille ? "

Emmett fut le premier à répondre :

" Et comment ! Comme ça on pourra faire des courses de voitures avec Jasper ! T'es d'accord Jasper ?"

"Ca me va", répondit l'interessé.

" Quand à moi, je suis d'accord.", répondit Edward.

"Pareil ! Oh je vais pouvoir faire les magasins avec Alice ! Oh est-ce que tu accepterais que je t'habille, te maquille, te coiffe et tout le reste un jour ? Ca sera génial !", s'extasia Rosalie.

Je souris. Mais je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce genre de choses. Et je n'avais jamais fait les magasins.

"Bien, je vois que tout le monde est d'accord. Bienvenue dans notre famille, Jasper et Alice.", dit Carlisle, souriant.

Esmée se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras, Emmett et Edward donnèrent chacun une accolade à Jasper, et Rosalie commença à faire des plans pour notre prochaine sortie aux magasins. Carlisle nous demanda de raconter notre histoire, à Jasper et à moi. Ce fut mon compagnon qui commença. Il eut du mal, moins que lorsqu'il me l'avait racontait. Mais personne n'afficha une mine horifiée. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Carlisle lui dit :

" Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Le plus important est de ne pas les refaires et d'avoir appris la leçon que l'on en tire."

Jasper le remerçia d'un sourire. Quand à moi, lorsque je raconta mon hisoire, ils eurent tous une mine désolée et étonnées. Esmée me demanda :

" Pourquoi ne te souviens tu pas de ton passé ?"

" Je n'en sais rien. Je ne savais même pas mon nom. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai vu le nom écrit sur le bracelet que j'avais au poignet que je l'ai su.", répondis-je.

Plusieurs semaines ont passées. Maintenant nous faisons partis de la famille Cullen. Jasper s'est mis au régime végétarien du clan. Il a beaucoup de mal, mais il ne proteste pas. Il m'a dit qu'il le faisait pour moi. Je suis devenue accro au shoppping. Au grand bonheur de Rosalie. Mais le meilleur de tout cela c'est que Jasper m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai accepté.

Enfin je suis heureuse. Et plus jamais seule.


End file.
